


Did you mean to find me here?

by ScrapBramble (Nymphalis_antiopa)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smoking, The Arrangement (Good Omens), World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/ScrapBramble
Summary: Illustration: Aziraphale offers Crowley a light (and not just for his cigarette.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Did you mean to find me here?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exit Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530895) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 



  


_"Aziraphale has never been very good at realizing how extremely flirtatious he could seem  
_

_and what a number it did to the nerves of one very emotionally frayed demon."_

‐----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and say hello on [tumblr](https://scrapbramble.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
